dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegesha
I was sent to earth with my brother vegeta during the saiyan saga unlike my brother I stoped him from killing kakarot in his great ape form by going great ape my self so I was fighting my brother as great ape and gohan and baldey were planing to cut my brother vegetas tail off but my brother knew all ready what baldey was useing to cut his tail off and jumped over it than chicken fatso cut my bros tail off makeing my brother mad and he's like agrrrg he than is my sisters tail I'm like hah crush his legs kakarot than let's him escape in his saiyan pod that's when I revert back to base form and help baldy and gohan take kakarot to the hospital. Namke saga I went to planet namke after leveing with kakarots son baldy and Bulma that's when baldy noticed my brothers saiyan pod I'm like hum brothers here baldy alert master Rosie my brothers here and trouble is beging to brew. That's when me baldy and gohan fight the ginyu force with my brothers help. But it was not done so that's when. Kakarot arrived and beat the crap out of the ginyu force but my brother was like see ya kakarot those dragon balls are mine. So me and kakarot fight captain ginyu and jeice I fight jeice and kakarot fights ginyu. Sometime later my bro and gohan and baldy fight final form Frieza my bro is killed by Frieza driveing me to super saiyan first surpriseing my dieing brother and kakarot. Than Frieza is freaked out and starts fighting me with kakarot makeing a spirt bomb Frieza can't Handel me in super saiyan so Frieza makes a death ball with the spirt ball finished behind him than he is hit with the spirt bomb makeing us think he is dead but he survived it than killed baldy kakarots best friend than kakarot became a super saiyan after me that's when me kakarot fight Frieza at 100/ final form and destroy planet namke than we are on yardrat and learn instant transmission and go back to earth in saiyan pods than fight androids than the majins than I get my dark super saiyan after my ssj 1 ssj 2. But I than make dark kaioken attack and dark kaioken form and dark kaioken kamehameha x3 to x4to x10and x20. Than in dark super saiyan form I can do super dark kaioken and dark destructo disk and dark instant transmission kamehameha. But my friends I have are pokemon trainers they are misty may ash Brock max dawn. My attacks in base form are kamehameha continuous kamehameha negative spirt bomb ssj form super kamehameha final kamehameha dirty fireworks ssj 2 form orga blaster genocide breaker final flash. My brother vegeta married Bulma and gave brith to my niece and nephew . The only problem with my pokemon trainer friends clothes and looks ihavee is when I become a great ape mays clothes shred right off my body leveing me butt naked breasts showing makeing me insasnt transmission home to put mays clothes on again and warp my tail around mays skirt and shirt again so I won't get my tail cut off like my brother vegeta. so I train with my brother vegeta aways when Im in mays clothes but imm pretty powerful as my brother knows when we spare in the gravity chamber and we train until we break the gravity room Category:Characters Category:Date of birth age 733 Category:5/5 164cm Category:Warrior Category:Family Vegeta (brother)king vegeta(father) tarble) brothe r) Bulma(sister in law ) trunks (nephew ) bulla(niece) gure sister in law Category:Weight 123lbs Category:Saiyan with tail